Tears
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: Set during the last episode of the series. It's a 3xD fic so if you don't like the couple don't read.


Disclaimers: Okay, the first step to fixing a problem is admitting some thing's wrong. Here goes, * takes deep breath * I do not own Gundam Wing. * Runs away crying *

Trowa: Is she going to be okay?

Dorothy: Was she ever okay to begin with?

Author: No.

Trowa and Dorothy: * Look at the author strangely *

~indicates thought~

(story takes place during the last episode)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  Trowa looked at the blonde sitting on grass in front of the solitary tombstone. It was a private place, the Catalonia family had bought a patch of land that was kept separate from the rest of the cemetery. It was the final resting place of the great General Catalonia, now his only child, his beloved daughter sat paying her respects to his forsaken headstone. The wind rustled through his long bangs. Why did it have to be here? In a place surrounded by death? Why was it that he found her here? The calming of the wind brought the sound of tears into the silence.

Tears. That was the soul reason he was here, looking for her. Well not exactly. He sighed and continued forward. He had to tell her some time, might as well be now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  Dorothy stared at her father's headstone. ~Oh daddy, it's all over. I don't have to pretend anymore.~ She smiled forlornly at the sky as a fear tears fell down her face. Not many, not worth the effort to hide, in fact she let them fall. ~Daddy, no more wars, no more pain.~ Her smile turned dark. ~Now there's just nothing. Everyone's gone, oh well. Maybe Miss Relena will have a job of some sort for an old friend.~ Another few tears, accompanied by a quiet sob, came before she added wryly, ~Of some sort.~

"Miss Dorothy." The aforementioned made no notice of the man behind her. She knew he was there before he spoke, and she knew he probably knew she knew. It didn't make any difference anyway. "Miss Dorothy," he repeated, "Are you alright?"

She didn't turn this time either, "How's Quatre?" she asked bitterly, more tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Trowa remained impassive. "He's fine, he would like to see you though."

"Why would he want to see me?" Dorothy asked continuing to stare at the grave marked in front of her. "Why would any one want to see me?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Trowa took a step closer, "He wants to forgive you."

Dorothy turned around. "He is so selfless, he is so.. so.." 

"Caring."

Dorothy nodded. Neither of them said anything for a while. Then, for no reason Dorothy could think, she started crying. The tears were no longer silent of soft, but accompanied by forceful sobs. Trowa sat down beside her and placed  a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured  

She shook her head, "there's nothing to be sorry for," she whispered before falling back into her tears.

"That's not true," he said in a low tone. "I brought you to tears. I hurt you."

Dorothy turned to face him and he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Trowa, you could never," she looked away form his intense emerald eyes, "you could never hurt me."

"Yes I have, I said something to you on Libra. At the time you needed to hear it, but now," he dropped his hand and looked away from her as well, "but now, I hurt you with those words. I'm tired of seeing the people I care about, the people I love in pain. I'm tired of causing that pain."

 Dorothy felt the defenses around her heart. The defenses she had spent years and years creating. The defenses she put up to protect herself from everyone, those who wanted to hurt her and those who wanted to love her. Her defenses, her lies, everything crumbled with that short speech, from that man of so few words. It all broke down. She turned back to him and laid a hand on his cheek, surprised to feel the wetness of liquid emotion on his face. "Trowa, what you told me I needed desperately to hear, they stung at first but you were right," silent tears of her came cascading down Dorothy's cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 Trowa turned  away from her. ~How can I keep doing this to people?~ He felt her hand on his face, and heard her words. They fell to deaf ears. All he was aware of was her soft touch. She wasn't the horrible monster she made her self out to be. No monster could have a touch like hers. Her hands were not soft, but lightly calloused. Her hands were strong but gentle. She had beautiful hands.

He placed one of his own large hands on hers and turned back to her. There was a look in her eyes. One of pure emotion, tears slipping down like to small streams. He didn't bother to wipe them away this time. He felt something. It was physical, but felt something in his soul. He felt warmth, he felt understanding, he felt hope, he felt…love. Almost like telepathy they pulled each other into a hug. Trowa no longer had tears, neither did Dorothy. 

They sat like that for a moment. Simply enjoying the comfort of another compassionate soul. Dorothy put her head on his shoulder and sniffed softly and Trowa tentatively stroked her hair. "Dorothy," he whispered, letting go of her. "I had better go." ~She doesn't need me. I should go before I do something I might regret~

He stood up to leave but Dorothy stood up with him. She cupped his face between her hands and pulled his face down for a kiss. Nothing more but a mere brushing of lips. When she pulled away Trowa stared into her eyes. They were not their usual pale blue, a color that reminded him of the sky before a storm. They were instead no longer pale but vibrant and full life. He leaned down and captured her lips once more. It was slow and gentle and was like a bandage that healed both of their wounded hearts. Trowa's hands found themselves at her lower back and at her shoulders, crushing her to him. Dorothy's moved to lace around his neck. When both of them broke apart due to the desperate need for air, Trowa whispered into her ear the one thing he had been dieing to tell since he first laid eyes on her, "I love you."

Dorothy tightened her hold on his neck, "Te amo Trowa, te amo por siempre,"* she said. Trowa kissed her again, harder, more passionately than before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*I love you Trowa, I love you forever

AN: okay I hoped every one liked it. Gotta love 3xD. They're my second favorite couple. Please, please, please review. (I'll become SANE if I don't get reviews)


End file.
